<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Bloodstream by Calippo24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412282">In The Bloodstream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calippo24/pseuds/Calippo24'>Calippo24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne-centric, Fever, Gen, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Hurt Damian Wayne, Poison, Sickfic, عربي | Arabic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calippo24/pseuds/Calippo24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian gets sick while watching a movie with the Titans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically my timeline is the dc animated movie universe but with a few tweaks. So... Talia Al Ghul was resurrected after she died in Batman Bad Blood and everyone knows it. Damian has used the Lazarus pit hundreds of times throughout his life for healing injuries but has never used it to be resurrected. Sometimes Damian’s eyes glow green when he is near a Lazarus pit or when he is really, really angry. Thalia Al Ghul still wants Damian to be a member of the LoA or LoS what ever you call it and sometimes threatens to take him away from Bruce. </p><p>I really hope you enjoy!<br/>This is my first fan fiction ever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Titan movie night, which was a compulsory bonding exercise enforced by Dick and Kori. Tonight’s movie was Jurassic Park. Dick, Kori, Garfield, and Jaime were taking up most of the lounge, Raven was sitting on an armchair and Damian was sitting on the floor. Damian was not excited for the movie night. Each time the movies seemed to get more and more unrealistic. Another reason he didn’t want to attend is because he had a massive headache. He kept telling himself that it was nothing and that he was fine, but it kept getting worse. It was like a pulsing pain throughout his whole head that was becoming more and more intense. A voice in the back of his mind said he should tell Grayson about his headache, but another voice said that it was a bad idea and that it would lead to punishment, it would lead to more pain.</p><p>“Ok, everyone ready for the movie?” Asked Dick</p><p>“...” No one answered.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes!” Grayson said as he pressed play and the movie began. </p><p>Damian couldn’t focus on the movie, his vision kept blurring over and the sound of dinosaurs was overwhelmingly loud. Forty minutes into the movie he snuck off to his room to escape the lights and the noise. He slid down the wall next to his door, pulled up his knees his hands clutching his head.</p><p>Dick was really enjoying the movie and as he looked around, he saw everyone else was too. He returned to looking at the TV when it occurred to him that Damian wasn’t here anymore. He waited a few minutes to see if he would return but when he didn’t, he got up and headed to Damian's room. When he reached Damian’s room, he found the door closed which was not uncommon, he knocked politely waiting for permission to enter. After a moment he silently opened the door to check if Damian was asleep or just not answering. He looked around to find the room empty, as he turned to leave, he noticed Damian leaning against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest hiding his head. </p><p>“Damian?” He received no reply, so he reached forward and gently touched Damian’s shoulder. Damian flinched away suddenly. He was awake now, starring at Dick with wide unfocused eyes.

“Hey, it’s just me” Dick reminded Damian that he was safe at the Titan’s tower. Damian continued to stare at him not saying a word. Dick looked over Damian immediately noticing the sheen of sweat on his forehead, the pale tone of Damian’s normally caramel skin and the way his eyebrows were furrowed in pain. Damian looked sick, which was a rare sight because Damian almost never got sick. Once with Bruce he got pneumonia from the cold temperatures of Gotham but usually Damian’s immune system was top notch. Dick reached forward and placed a hand on Damian's forehead. Damian flinched away from the touch a clear sign of Damian’s past traumas. Damian’s brain was telling him that people touch you to hurt you. Calm down he told himself, it’s just Grayson he isn’t going to hurt me. Damian stayed still enough to let Grayson touch his head. Dick was worried, it was too warm.</p><p>"You’re running a fever buddy, why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling well?” Dick asked slightly exasperated. When Damian first came to live with Bruce, he would hide his injuries all the time, he once got stabbed in the side and hid it for three days! Bruce told Dick that Damian was getting better at admitting when he was sick or injured but obviously, he was wrong.</p><p>Damian just continued to stare at Dick for a moment before saying “I forgot."</p><p>“You forgot that you weren’t feeling well?” Dick asked unconvinced.</p><p>“I forgot that I was allowed to tell you.” Damian corrected. Dick thought for a moment before it hit him. Talia and Ra’s. Of course, they never let Damian be sick, that would be admitting weakness. In Damian’s fever caused delirium he forgot that he was allowed to be sick, that he was allowed to be normal. </p><p>“It’s ok” Dick said. “You can tell me if you’re sick or tired or injured or if you just want to talk to me. Ok?” Damian’s eyes widened. Damian was having trouble understanding Grayson’s words, they were all muddled together. He could see the concerned look on Grayson’s face and could hear the distant theme song of the movie that was still playing in the living room. </p><p>“Asif ‘iinaa asif.” (أنا آسف) Damian said his eyes wavering from Dick’s face. Dick took note of how the high fever was causing Damian to switch back to his natural tongue. Dick couldn’t speak Arabic, so he had no idea what Damian was saying. </p><p>“Is anything else wrong? Headache? Nausea?” Dick asked. “In English, this time please” he added.</p><p>“Headache” He slurred his accent strong. Dick nodded. Damian would need fever reducers and strong headache medicine. </p><p>“Stay here, I’m going to get you something to make you feel better” Dick received no reply from Damian, so he turned and left. He made his way to the med bay and started looking for the medicine Damian needed. He accidently knocked over a box which made a loud smashing noise. Oops, he hoped that wasn’t important. He found the medicine and started making his way back to Damian’s room. He turned the corner and ran into Kori.</p><p>“Is everything good? You and Damian are missing the movie” she said. Concern was written all over her face as her eyes flicked down to the packets of pills in Dick’s hands.</p><p>“Yeah sorry” Dick said scratching his neck. “Damian’s sick got a fever and stuff. This is for him” Dick said referring to the pills.</p><p>“Sick?” Kori asked. “Is he ok? Do you need help? Why didn’t he tell us? Kori asked bombarding Dick with questions.</p><p>“yeah, uh he’ll be good with some medicine, I could use some help and he didn’t tell us because he was scared, we would get mad” Dick said answering the questions in the order they were asked.</p><p>“Scared we would get mad?” Kori questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, you know how he grew up wasn’t allowed to admit weakness and such” Dick said. Kori sadly nodded and they both headed to Damian’s room. Damian was still leaning against the wall on the floor where Dick left him. Dick and Kori crouched down next to Damian whose eyes were closed.</p><p>“Damian?” Kori said. Damian slowly opened his eyes to see Kori and Dick both crouched down in font of him. His head was pounding like a drum, it felt as bad as the time Two Face hit him on the head with a metal pole. It suddenly occurred to Damian how cold it was, he shivered wrapping his arms around his shoulders. </p><p>“We got you some medicine to make you feel better” Dick said offering out a glass of water and several pills. Damian downed all the pills in one go then handed the glass back to Dick. Dick then reached forward and grabbed Damian’s upper arms to help him stand. Kori helped and they both got Damian into a standing position leaning against the wall. Standing made Damian dizzy, he blinked a couple times trying to focus his eyes, but it was getting harder to see. Damian was tired, so tired he could feel sleep pulling at him like a magnet. Dick and Kori gave Damian a second to rest against the wall, he was clearly tired. With no warning Damian’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward. Kori caught Damian’s unconscious body and with Dicks help they managed to place Damian on the bed. They both shared a worried look. </p><p>“He is probably just super tired” Dick reasoned. He was very worried about Damian. He just passed out. It must have been the fever he told himself Damian’s probably got the flu or something. The medicine will make him better. </p><p>“We’ll let him sleep” Kori said. She went to the door turning back to Dick “Are you coming?” </p><p>“I will be out soon I just want to make sure he’s ok” Dick said. She nodded and then left closing the door. Dick sat on a chair near Damian’s bed watching the rise and fall of Damian’s chest. Something wasn’t right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Dick help Damian feel better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kori left Damian’s room and re-joined the remaining Titans watching the movie. The movie finished and the room was left in darkness for a moment before the credits started rolling. </p><p>“Where’s Dick and Damian?” asked Garfield as he stood up stretching.</p><p>“Damian’s sick so Dick’s taking care of him” Kori answered. </p><p>“Damian’s sick? I honestly thought he couldn’t get sick” Jaime said jokingly. Kori persuaded them to go to their rooms and sleep. Once they had all left, she checked on Dick and Damian. Dick was fast asleep.</p><p>Dick fell asleep about half an hour after Kori left. He awoke the next day still in Damian’s room on the chair by his bed. Damian was fast asleep, he looked worse than yesterday. He reached forward resting his hand on Damian’s forehead. Damian’s eyebrow twitched but he didn’t wake up, which was worrying because he was usually a super light sleeper. He still had a high fever. Dick wasn’t sure what was wrong, the medicine should have worked. Dick left and headed towards the med bay. Once he found what he needed he headed back to Damian’s room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sterilised a patch on Damian’s arm then injected a needle to draw blood. He took three vials and left, taking the blood to the forensics computer for analysis. </p><p>The computer had been analysing Damian’s blood for the past twenty minutes. During that time everyone but Damian had woken up and come in for breakfast. It was 7:36 am when Damian finally woke up. His head hurt like hell and he felt like he was on fire even though last night he was freezing. He left his room and slowly made his way towards the kitchen where he could hear voices. When he entered Dick looked up at him.</p><p>“Damian! You shouldn’t be up, you’re sick!” Exclaimed Dick. All the Titans looked up from what they were doing towards Damian. </p><p>Damian was too tired to understand what Grayson just said “what?” He asked. He really wished Grayson would talk slower.</p><p>“I said that you sick and you should be in bed” Dick said in a stern voice.</p><p>“I’m fine” Damian said because he was, at least that was what he was telling himself. Dick rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You’re not fine! You literally passed out last night, Kori and I had to carry you to bed” Dick said exasperated that Damian couldn’t just admit he was sick and go lie down. Raven, Jaime, and Garfield were really surprised, Damian passed out, that wasn’t good. He was usually so head strong and acted like nothing phased him. </p><p>“I did?” Damian asked he was confused, he passed out last night? He didn’t remember that all he remembered was falling asleep in his room and Grayson waking him to give him medicine, after that it was all blank. Suddenly an alarm sounded on the main computer. A team of meta human villains were breaking into the city’s bank. </p><p>Dick turned to Damian and said “stay here” before he rushed off with the Titans to stop the crime. Damian went over to the lounge and sat down. He tried to focus on his breathing, but he just kept feeling worse and worse. His head felt like it was going to explode, he was on fire and his body was aching so bad. Damian stood up to get a glass of water hoping it would make him feel better when dizziness suddenly took a hold and he had to steady himself against a wall. He made it two more steps before he passed out. </p><p>Bruce was on Watchtower duty overlooking incidents happening around the world. He noticed a crime in jump city and could see the Titans were handling it, well most of the Titans. Where was Damian? He called the Titans to the Watchtower wanting an explanation as to why Damian wasn’t helping them. Within minutes the Titans had arrived as requested.</p><p>“Where’s Damian?” Bruce asked. </p><p>“Oh, ah he’s sick” Dick answered. </p><p>“Sick?” Bruce questioned. It was very rare for Damian to get sick. A beeping sound accompanied by flashing started on the computer. The justice league computers and Titan computers were synced in order to have better access to information. Bruce walked forward checking what the alert was for, he skimmed over the information frowning more and more. </p><p>“What is it?” Asked Dick. </p><p>“Results from Damian’s blood analysis, show a deadly poison in the bloodstream” Bruce said. </p><p>“What?” Everyone exclaimed.</p><p>“Deadly poison? We need to check on him Bruce, you didn’t see him yesterday he had a fever and then he passed out. I thought he would be better today.” Dick said already on his way the Zeta-beam. They all followed, no one was more worried than Bruce. The poison in his bloodstream was supposed to kill within a few hours, it was a wonder Damian survived the night.</p><p>When they got to the tower, they all raced to Damian’s room, but it was empty. Bruce and Dick shared a look. They all started calling his name and searching around the tower. Bruce headed towards the living room looking in rooms as he went. He stopped at the doorway when he saw the pale unconscious body of his son, he rushed forward checking for a pulse. It was there but it was weak. He picked Damian up and started running to the med bay.</p><p>“Dick! I got him” he yelled. As he placed Damian on a medical cot. He then started trying to help Damian. He went through the poison antidotes he needed by that time Dick and the others had arrived. Dick helped Bruce while the others watched in horror as Bruce injected the antidote. Damian’s breathing steadied as well as his heartbeat. Bruce let out a sigh as he watched Damian’s chest rise and fall, he sat there watching for hours. </p><p>Damian woke up slowly. He didn’t want to wake up at all, but he needed to know what the voices were saying. As he became more awake, he could make out a few words like “poison” and “immune”. He opened his eyes slowly; the room was too bright, and the voices were too loud. He saw his Father sitting next to his bed on a chair staring at Damian intently. Damian’s head still hurt, but significantly less than before. He was still super tired and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.</p><p>“Damian, stay awake please” his Father said. Damian slowly opened his eyes again blinking up at Bruce. Bruce smiled and said, “I’m glad you’re okay”.</p><p>“What happened?” Asked Damian. </p><p>“36 hours ago, when you were stopping a prison break at jump city prison, when you got a slash on your arm. The knife that cut you was coated with a deadly poison that can kill within a few hours. Although the wounds mainly healed, the poison still managed to enter your bloodstream. Because of your training from the LoA you’re immune to most poisons and venoms so this poison’s effect was slower than it would have been for a normal person. Your immune system was trying hard to fight the poison but was slowly losing, which was why you were feeling so sick.” Bruce took a breath before saying “It was a close call Damian, you almost died. It was a good thing Dick analysed you blood instead of passing it off as the Flu. The antidote seems to be working well, and within a few days you’ll be good as new.” Damian nodded, and felt his eyes beginning to close. </p><p>“We’ll let you rest” Dick said leading the Titans out of the med bay. </p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on him” Bruce said. Bruce reached forward and caressed Damian’s hair, he continued to do so long after Damian fell asleep. Damian could feel his Father touching his hair and it felt nice. Damian felt warm, he felt safe and he felt loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Arabic is all off google translate, sorry if it is wrong.<br/>Asif ‘iinaa asif (أنا آسف) : Sorry, I am sorry.</p><p>Hoped you enjoyed!</p><p>Please leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>